Fawn but don't you dare touch
by candy-belle
Summary: Mike gets Alex to deliver a message to Cole after the incident ring-side at last night's RAW  31/01/11 . Miz/A-Ro slash, warnings for Cole-bashing, one-sided violence, post-fight smut and well the Miz being the Miz! No spoiler for the RAW episode


**Title**: Fawn but don't you dare touch  
**Rating:** 18  
**Summary: ** Mike gets Alex to deliver a message to Cole after the incident ring-side at last night's RAW (31/01/11).  
**Featuring: **The Miz (Mike), Alex Riley, Michael Cole  
**Warning:** Cole-bashing, one-sided violence, post fight smut and well the Miz being the Miz! No spoiler for the episode  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters/people of WWE. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended and no money is being made.  
**Notes:** This is totally darkangel_0410 fault! We were discussing that little display of fanboy crush by Cole last night and the resulting looking of disgust on Miz's face when Cole touched him and well one thing led to another and bamn this little twisted bunny was bouncing around my head demanding I write it! Seriously the warning about Cole-bashing if you like Cole (Im sure someone somewhere must like him though god knows why!) then DO NO READ THIS. x. As always this is unbeta'd so any mistakes you find, please, please, please forgive (I mean it PLEASE!).

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Cole!"

Cole stopped and turned at the call. With smug satisfaction he started back towards the two suited figures crossing the parking lot heading for him. Grinning madly he waved at the two men, calling enthusiastically, "Hey guys. Great ending out there by the way guys. I..." He didn't finish the sentence.

Instead he stumbled backwards holding his nose sputtering with pain and surprise as Mike yelled, "You do not get to touch me!"

"You dared to lay a finger on him!" snarled Alex, his fist pulled back to deliver another punch as he glared at the stunned Cole.

"Guys come on..." protested Cole still holding his throbbing nose, "What's this about? I...I thought we were friends..."

"Friends?" laughed Mike viciously, "Really? Really? Really? You really think that I – the most talked about Champion - would want a disgusting little weasel like you touching me? Really?"

Alex gave a dismissive snort shaking his head, his lips drawn up into a vicious smirk as he glared at Cole.

Without taking his eyes off Cole, Mike turned his head slightly and, in a voice practically dripping with affection, he asked seductively, "Alex take care of the trash for me?"

"My pleasure," chuckled Alex coldly, moving past the champion twisting his body just enough that their hips brushed.

Mike gave a low purr of contentment as their bodies touch. Licking his lips he hoisted the belt higher up his shoulder his face almost glowing with evil delight as he watched Alex advance on a rapidly cowering Cole.

Suddenly Alex stopped and pulled back.

Cole – thinking it had all been a joke - started to straighten up, his hand dropping away only to yelp in alarm when Alex slapped him, the larger man growling, "You disgusting little rat!"

Alex took a step back then titling his head he paused, calling across to Mike, "Mind holding my jacket a moment?"

He turned and fixing Mike with an almost predatory smile, he slowly started to undo the buttons on his suit jacket, taking his time to pop each one before moving onto the next. Keeping his eyes locked with Mike he gently shrugged it down his shoulders catching it at his elbows before sliding his arms out of the silk lining. The move had Mike licking his lips with anticipation and appreciation as Alex stripped down for him. Folding the jacket in two, Alex's look morphed into a slight puppy pout as he added, "I don't want to get it creased and look all rumpled when we go for dinner later."

"No problem," smirked Mike holding a hand out and taking the offered jacket. He draped the jacket over his shoulder, nuzzling his face against the material, loving the way that it held the lingering scent of his lover.

Licking his lips with anticipation, Mike called throatily, "Make him pay for touching me."

"Will do, Boss," called back Alex, rolling up his shirt sleeves and advancing on the now whimpering and pleading Cole.

Mike watched as Alex let rip on the fawning commentator. There was a perverse pleasure in watching Alex engage in a street fight. Mike watched the way the dress trousers pulled tight over Alex's behind as he bent down to lift the sobbing wreck off the floor. He watched with a growing hunger at the way the dress shirt slowly stuck to Alex's broad shoulders, the material turning slightly translucence under the harsh lighting of the parking lot.

It wasn't an even a fair fight. Cole barley had the wits to defend himself let alone fight back and Alex, without really trying, had already reduced the snivelling man to a bruised and bloody mess. As he finally threw Cole aside, he turned back and grinning happily at Mike he chuckled, "Lesson well and truly taught, Boss."

"Come here," growled Mike.

Watching Alex fight did things to him – bad thing - and as Alex got closer enough Mike just lashed out with a free hand grabbed his tie and pulled the larger man to him. Alex slammed into Mike's body, groaning as Mike flipped their positions, the smaller man pushing him back against the bonnet of the nearest car. Letting the belt and the jacket slip from his shoulder Mike curled his hand around the back of Alex's neck, pulled him closer and simply started to devour his mouth. Not that Alex objected. He groaned into the kiss. Spreading his legs he pulled Mike closer, letting the champ stand between his thighs, their hips pressed together as Mike kissed the life out of him.

"Thank you," hissed Mike, breaking the kiss with a snarl.

"Anytime," growled Alex his pupils blown apart with pure and utter lust. He bought hand up and running the back of a finger along the edge of Mike's jaw, he asked gruffly, "Do we have out to dinner?"

Mike didn't answer. He was lost in his own little world of perverse pleasure, absently rutting against Alex, as one hand gripped the thick shoulders, his fingers subconsciously massaging the tight muscles. Reaching down he lifted Alex's right hand. The knuckles were raw from the punches he'd landed on Cole. Locking his eyes with Alex, Mike slowly lowered his mouth licking and kissing each knuckle in turn. The move made Alex give an almost pathetic mew, his head falling back as he endured the painfully erotic display of affection.

Barely able to think straight Alex breathed gruffly, "Do we have to? Do we really have to go?"

"Why?" asked Mike easing Alex's wrist over before running a devastating strip kiss along the exposed flesh, finishing with a biting kiss right over the racing pulse point.

"I want you," replied Alex bluntly, "I want to fuck you through the mattress right now and I ain't gonna be able to sit in a fucking restaurant while you give an interview and behave myself."

"Awww," teased Mike lifting his head and pressing biting kisses along the edge of Alex's jaw, "You want me that badly, Lexie?"

"Yeah," breathed Alex groaning as Mike broke the skin lapping at the tiny fleck of blood that appeared on the edge of Alex's jaw.

Mike indulged himself momentarily, licking the blood off and kissing Alex's fight warmed skin before slowly pulling away. Stepping back he took a deep breath and smirked. Bending down he retrieved the belt first. Dusting it off he swung it back onto its normal place stroking it lovingly, licking his lips as if he was caressing his lover's skin and not a cold metal name plate.

Locking his eyes with Alex he ordered, "Put your jacket on," he paused admiring the view as Alex bent down to retrieve his jacket. And as Alex shrugged the black jacket back into place, Mike added breathlessly, "We're going to dinner but.." he pressed a finger to Alex's lips stopping the protests before they had started, "We'll only have the entree and then.." he let his finger slide along the length of Alex jaw trailing down the thick neck to curl his hand around the base of Alex's neck. Pulling his apprentice to him Mike leant in and flicking his tongue over Alex's open mouth, he breathed, "...and then you can take me back to the suite and fuck me through the mattress for the rest of the fucking night."

Alex groaned. Closing his eyes he gave a little whimper of frustrated desire as Mike gave his straining erection a fond caress before stepping away.

Dropping his eyes a moment Mike slowly looked up, shooting Alex a seductively coy look, making full use of his long lashes before giving a knowing smirk and sauntering away. He paused as he drew level with the sobbing mess that was Cole and smirked cruelly before shaking his head and carrying on towards the waiting car.

Alex took a moment to regain his compose before pushing himself up off the bonnet he's been resting against. Crouching down in front of the fallen Cole he gave a wicked wink then patting the sobbing man's cheek he murmured menacingly, "Next time remember - you can fawn but you can't touch. You lay a finger on him again then you and me..." he let his voice drift off, the threat unsaid but well and truly understood.

Still smirking he slowly straightened up, and as he smoothed his down his jacket he added mockingly, "See ya 'round, Buddy." and then he too head off jogging after his boss draping a protective arm over Mike's shoulder as he reached him. Neither of them looking back at the sobbing and now heartbroken mess they have left behind.

Fin x


End file.
